My Dark Angel
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: She is in chains, a puppet to evil believing herself to be a broken prisoner forever. He is the only one willing to cut the strings and free her. AU
1. Chapter 1

My Dark Angel

I don't own the Teen Titans.

I dedicate and apologize to Star of Airdrie. She was my beta for this fic, but both of us had crazy, hectic lives so hopefully she'll be able to read this and not get too offended for posting this without much of her help.

* * *

Robin gritted his teeth and ran his gloved hands through his hair, grasping ebony locks in a tight grip. "I can believe she escaped me again!" Robin thought irately. He glowered at a series of pictures shown on his computer monitor. The "she" Robin was referring to was Starfire, the young apprentice of Slade, the Teen Titans' nemesis.

Starfire was a crafty girl, always slinking through the shadows and striking when necessary; her movements were reminiscent to that of a cobra's. How she was able to elude Robin, whom had been trained by Batman, a man whose dwelling seemed to come from the shadows themselves baffled the teenage hero. Robin clicked on the mouse, the picture changing to one of Starfire snapped by a security camera.

The female thief was hovering over the rooftop of Wayne enterprises, the white light of the giant letters cast an ethereal glow making it appear as if she were awash in a halo. _Like an angel, _Robin thought with a wry smirk._ A_ dark _angel._ Starfire, what a fitting name for the girl. Not only did she have a mane of fiery scarlet tresses, but her eyes were blazing emerald, the embers never seeming to dull within. Her hands were encased with that same green fire. Star bolts, Robin remembered with a shudder. He subconsciously raised a hand to his shoulder that had once been grazed by a star bolt. He didn't even want to think about what would've happened had he taken that hit full blast.

Robin went through more pictures and articles depicting Starfire's most recent burglarizing. He had been so close to catching her but the princess of darkness slipped through his grasp like water he was so desperately trying to hold on to. Robin frowned as Starfire's shimmering laugh, so musical and innocent echoed through his mind. No matter how many times they encountered one another, her laughter was never tainted; it never held a malicious tone. A dark angel indeed.

Robin was in the midst of drawing out new tactics to take Slade and his apprentice down when a knock broke him out of his thoughts. Not taking his masked gaze off of the computer screen he called out, "Come in."

His door hissed open and closed. A soft, monotonous voice spoke. "Robin, we need to talk." The Teen Wonder looked up at Raven, the Titans' telepath and empath.

"What's up Raven?" Robin asked. " Are you still wanting to send Beastboy to the center of the Earth?" He grinned mischievously. "Alright, but you're going to be the one who tells the Doom Patrol."

Raven breathed shortly, which Robin knew that was about as close to a laugh he was going to get from her. "No, Robin. What I came to talk to you about was Starfire."

Robin brightened. "Have you come up with a strategy in stopping her? Because I can't came up with anything for the life of me."

"Uh no, I guess I should specify," Here, Raven shifted feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I think we should talk about _you _and Starfire."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Me and Starfire?"

Raven nodded. "I've been sensing that you've started to develop feelings for her."

Robin laughed, "Me? Have feelings for the apprentice of Slade? Raven, are your emotions getting the best of you again?"

"My emotions are in perfect balance Robin. It is you who needs your emotions checked." Robin stared at Raven, confusion written all over his face. "Shimmering musical laughter?" The empath prompted. "Dark _Angel_?"

Robin glared, a scowl twisting his mouth. "Dammit Raven!" He barked. "Have you been reading my mind?"

Raven tried not to let the flustered feeling show on her face. "I'm sorry Robin, I know you appreciate your privacy. It's the mind link we share, I can't help hearing your thoughts."

"Take away the mind link," Robin snarled. "Give it to Beast boy! It's meant to be shared with someone you care about and Cyborg and I both know how much you like the little grass stain!"

It was Raven's turn to glower. "I do not like Beast boy," she said in a clipped voice.

The alarm blared. Robin's head whipped to the computer. "Starfire," he said in a soft growl.

"Remember what I said Robin," Raven said before disappearing in a pool of black energy.

Robin clenched his hands and stared at the ground. "I do _not _like Starfire."

* * *

Starfire lit a small star bolt and carefully burned out a sizable circle in the vault belonging to the west wing of the JCIT, Jump City Institute of Technology. She giggled as she kicked out the circle. Yes, Starfire was gifted with a copious amount of strength, but she preferred playing with fire. She cast a cursory glance at the guards she had knocked out. None of them stirred. Starfire pouted prettily, the armed men looked like brutes, but then again Starfire was no dainty young thing and the men just weren't much fun.

Sighing, Starfire flew through the opening she had created. She came to land in front of a silver computer disk hovering behind a cylindrical prison of red lasers. Having already memorized the override codes, Starfire tapped in the sequences, deactivating the lasers. As soon as her fingers graced the surface of the disk, Starfire heard the roar of a tiger. She grinned, apparently Robin and his teammates came to play.

A blue and white laser blast completely destroying the vault's door confirmed her thoughts. Cyborg, the Teen Titan who was half man, half robot ran into the room first. "Drop the computer disk Starfire!" The girl shook her head, keeping the grin on her face.

"No, I do not believe I will Friend Cyborg." A green anaconda wove itself around her slim form and tried to snatch the disk from her hand. Starfire quickly flew out of the giant snake's grasp. "I will not have you damage this computer disk Friend Beast boy," Starfire said in a slightly irritated tone. As she flew toward the vent in the ceiling, ropes of black energy shot out of the wall and ensnared the thief.

"We're not your friends," Raven stated, eyes glowing with white energy as she concentrated on keeping the girl contained.

"Even I am inclined to believe this," Starfire said as she struggled to escape Raven's bonds. "Are friends always this annoying?"

"Sometimes," Beast boy said with a shrug.

"Unless they're friends with you," Raven said.

"Hey!"

Rolling her eyes, Starfire realized that there was only one way for her to escape Raven's little prison. Inwardly she sighed, she didn't want to use this technique but even her enormous strength was proving to be futile in fighting Raven's magic. "I hope you survive this," she murmured.

Starfire relaxed, summoning all of the righteous fury from within her, focusing on soaking up the warmth that radiated from the panels that made up the chamber she was in.

Raven frowned. The room was starting to get hot. She looked at the criminal she had imprisoned and became alarmed. Starfire was surrounded in a blazing emerald aura that steadily became bigger and hotter. Raven fought to keep the girl contained, but as the blaze continued to burn, it also became a furious red. Soon it had completely ensconced Starfire and had nearly blinded the Raven. The empath barely heard Beast boy telling her to get away from Starfire. As the blaze exploded outward, she faintly felt claws sinking into her cloak and ripping her away. Then darkness hit.

* * *

Starfire rocketed upward and crashed through the roof. She gasped as fresh air hit her lungs, burning from being compressed so long. One of the prices she had to pay in using that little technique. She peered into the hole she had created and cringed. There was a massive fire, everything was burned. Smoke billowed out and flames were slowly licking up the walls, coming toward her. The sound of the fire alarm sounded faint as her worry for the safety of the Titans swelled. Yes, she was a criminal, but that didn't mean she had no heart. Starfire had never killed and she didn't plan on starting. She turned to flee the site when the end of a bow staff was thrust onto her chest, halting any movement of hers.

Robin glared at her from the other end. Starfire smiled. "Hello Stalker," she greeted demurely.

"Stalker?" He spat.

"You are a Teen Titan. The leader of the team." Starfire answered calmly. "It is undoubtedly so that you spend your time hunting down criminals like me, obsessively tracking our every move. It is much like stalking, no?"

Robin's glare intensified, but he gave no response.

Starfire frowned softly, "Your friends, did they...?"

"I saw them head back to headquarters not too long ago."

Starfire nodded, relieved that her blast hadn't killed them. "Why?" Robin asked.

She stared at him confused. "What?"

"Why do you stay under Slade's apprenticeship?" Robin elaborated. "I see it in your eyes, you don't want to kill. I really think you don't want to be stealing either."

Starfire frowned, "You cannot save me, Robin, so put your curiosity aside. We are enemies, that is all." Her eyes flickered to the bow staff aimed at her. "Why are you chatting so idly with me Robin? Why are you making no attempt to stop me?" She waved the silver disk in his face. "Surely you will get the satisfaction of arresting Slade's apprentice instead of having the police do it."

Robin smirked, "The only satisfaction I'll have is knowing Slade will not get his hands on this disk."

He shoved the bow staff forward hoping to strike Starfire and knock her out.

Having anticipated the attack, Starfire took to the air, the bow staff completely missing her. She flew behind Robin, kicking out and catching the base of his skull with her boot. As the hero fell to the roof unconscious, Starfire whispered, "I'll repeat this only once, you cannot save me. Not from Slade."

The flames finally began crawling over to the two enemies. Heaving a sigh, Starfire took Robin into her arms and lifted him away from the destroyed building. She flew to an empty campus park and gently laid him on the soft grass. Noting that he was safe, Starfire took to the skies, flying back to Slade's lair.

* * *

As Starfire neared Slade's hideout, she wasn't surprised to be greeted by the mouths of laser cannons. Sighing softly, she wheeled and arced through the sky, gracefully dodging the barrage of deadly lasers being fired at her. Mere seconds passed before she swiftly dismantled the cannons with the assistance of both her own strength and her star bolts.

As the smoke from the damaged laser cannons curled into the air, Starfire darted into the abandoned clock tower, the ticking and creaking of the gears giving her slight comfort. She danced through the field of knives whizzing through the air, the waltz not entirely graceful for a few blades caught some strands of her crimson hair as they passed and embedded themselves into the wall.

Upon reaching the end of the hall, Starfire slipped into Slade's main control room. Wordlessly she placed the computer disk into his waiting gloved hand.

"Your performance was impressive today my dear," Slade said, never taking his gaze off of the video screen in front of him.

"I thank you Master," Starfire replied in a quiet tone keeping her head slightly bowed.

"I see you've been holding out on me, Apprentice," Slade's voice a mixture of irritation and amusement.

Starfire raised her head at that. "What do you mean?"

Slade replayed a clip of a video showing Starfire releasing that furious wave of Tamaranean energy. "I should have realized you possessed that much power. My question is why haven't you used it when in battle before? Raven has ensnared you in her magic before, so what made today different?"

Starfire remained silent. She didn't know how to answer the question. "I-I suppose it was because I thought it was urgent to retrieve the disk for you."

"But that doesn't answer my question. Why have you been holding back when you have all that power within you? You could have disposed the Titans so much sooner. Actually they are still alive."

Slade turned to fix Starfire with a withering glare. "You're soft Starfire, I don't like my apprentices knowing what compassion is. Perhaps it is _you_ who needs to be disposed of."

Starfire filled her voice with indignation despite the tremors of fear that wracked through her body. "I am not compassionate!" She yelled. "I spare their lives because it would no longer be fun for me to wreak havoc upon the city if there was no one to make an effort to try and stop me. Crime sprees just lose their thrill."

She looked pointedly at her master. "Besides, are you not the one always telling me to leave Robin alive so that you may have the pleasure of watching him suffer at your own hands?"

Slade nodded. "Perhaps you do hold a valid point. But know this Starfire, this isn't always going to be fun and games. The world isn't your dollhouse despite your thinking otherwise."

His words caused Starfire to become passive once again. "Yes Master."

"You're dismissed."

As Starfire wandered to her room, she thought of Slade's words. Of _course _she knew that the life of a criminal wasn't going to be all fun and games. And did he truly believe she acted as if the world was her dollhouse? She growled softly at his theories. The was a reason she wanted to think that what she was doing, her battles against the Teen Titans were fun. It was a reason she had no inclination to be sharing with her master any time soon.

It was because she was a Tamaranean on Earth who was struggling to cling to an identity she wasn't certain was still hers. Tamaraneans, what little memory she had of her native people, were inborn optimists.

Her actions as apprentice of Slade were a far cry from anything remotely Tamaranean. Starfire reflected on the irony that despite being such passionate people, Tamaraneans were a warrior race. How they maintained such a balance was beyond her, for her own lifestyle was tipping the scale toward the dark side. She was losing herself to the abnormality of being Tamaranean and she had no idea how to get her inner light back.

Starfire's thoughts wandered over to the Teen Titans. They were heroes. The Titans did all sorts of good, stopping villainy. If only she had crossed paths with them when she had first landed on this planet.

Perhaps she wouldn't be feeling so lost and have this yearning desire to know who she was. But fate hadn't dealt her that kind hand. She was the Teen Titans' adversary, not their friend and she didn't know which way to turn.

Starfire was snapped out of her thoughts when Slade called for her on the communicator clipped to her ear. She returned to the control room. "Yes Master?" She queried.

"Look at the screen and tell me what you see."

Starfire glanced at the screen. It showed her confrontation with Robin earlier that day. "I see Robin attempting to thwart my plans of getting the computer disk to you, but he did not succeed."

"And you know why he failed?" Slade asked.

"Because I was too fast for him to stop me?" She answered uncertainly.

"Yes, but you must look beyond that," Slade instructed. "It appears you are not the only one going soft."

Starfire's confusion increased. "I do not understand."

"Robin," Slade answered. "He holds back just as much as you do. For the past few encounters you've had with the Titans, not once had he made a true attempt to take you down. Because he goes easy on you he should be easy to read."

He handed his apprentice the disk. "Lure Robin away from his team. Make sure he's alone. He has a weakness. Find out what it is by any means possible, I'll be watching coming up with a strategy to exploit it."

Starfire stared at the disk for a moment before taking it from Slade's hand. She nodded. "As you wish Slade," she said softly before floating out of the room.

"Wait," Slade said, calling her back. He flicked a piece of red thread at her. "You know what to do." Sighing, Starfire slipped the disk into her pocket and stretched the thread removing any tangles. It was actually a series of microchips that would monitor Starfire's impending exchange with Robin. She laced the red thread into the locks of her hair so Robin wouldn't notice.

Upon exiting, Starfire took out the disk to study it. Something about the flat quadrilateral object seemed off. Instead of the lines that adorned it having their usual silver color to match the base, these lines were black and violet. Had Slade handed her a counterfeit disk? Perhaps she hadn't paid close attention to the disk after all.

Starfire took to the skies, using the time it took her to reach Titans Tower to think of a plan to get Robin to meet her and come to her alone. As she began her descent, Starfire took a few cursory glances through the Towers and saw Cyborg and Raven disappear via the use of the empath's powers.

Starfire landed a few paces from the Titans' headquarters. She pulled out the disk and examined it once more. She still thought something about it was off. As she flipped it over, the disk popped in half. Starfire quickly suppressed her little shriek of horror when she realized that there were actually two disks. One silver, the other having the colored lines. Did Slade know one of them was a counterfeit?

Starfire bit her lip, unsure of how to proceed. She knew she somehow needed to obey her master's wishes. The consequences were…a shudder rippled throughout her being, she didn't want to think about it. Yet Starfire had to know what the other disk did. Doing her best to ignore the thin wire laced into her ruby locks, Starfire removed a palm sized scanner from her belt and slid the disk through the reader.

Starfire's eyes widened and she gasped as she studied the readings. Of course it would be expected of her to follow through with Slade's plans for she was the Titans' enemy. She looked at the Tower for a brief moment before dropping her gaze back down to the two disks in her hand.

Moments later Starfire sighed as she soared through the air. If this didn't lure out Robin to find her, she didn't know _what_ would.

* * *

Robin groaned as he returned to consciousness, cringing as pain filtered through his limbs. He opened his eyes to the bright lights of the Tower infirmary, listened to the steady beep of the heart monitor keeping track of his vitals. Robin noted Cyborg and Raven hovering by the computer, reading off charts and lab results.

"How did I get here?" He croaked, his throat throbbing from smoke inhalation.

"We found you at the university's park," Cyborg replied. "Man you are lucky all she did was hit you in the head."

"Kicked," Robin corrected weakly.

The robot hybrid rolled his eyes. "Even better," he said sarcastically. "She's sneaky, that one."

"The worst you'll be suffering is a concussion," Raven reported.

Robin nodded gingerly, wincing at the slight movement. He then asked, "How are you feeling Raven?"

"Starfire is a willful adversary," Raven replied. "I've noticed that she's of Tamaranean origin. Her powers are fueled solely by her emotions. Whatever attack she had used earlier was a complete compilation of all of her emotions. It was overwhelming, that's why I blacked out." She shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Good," Robin said, voice still rough. He sat up, reaching for the pitcher near his bed. His thirst so great, Robin put the spout of the pitcher to his lips and downed its contents. Once his thirst had been quenched, the leader of the Teen Titans asked, "Where's Beastboy?"

"He remained at the university," Raven replied. As Robin raised an eyebrow to her answer, Raven clarified, "To help with putting out the fire. Pachyderm Beastboy to the rescue."

A second later the Titans' communicators went off. Flipping open their devices, the three looked down to see a slightly frenzied Beastboy looking back at them.

"Dudes!" The changeling exclaimed. "Cinderblock and Overload just broke out of prison! Back up would seriously be appreciated."

"We're on our way Beastboy," Robin replied, quickly snapping shut his communicator. He started to get out of the infirmary bed when Cyborg pushed him back down.

"Not a good idea," Cyborg said. "You need to stay here and recover." Robin frowned and was about to protest when Raven raised glowing hands, threatening to bind him to the bed with her powers.

"Rest," she commanded softly. Robin sighed, resigned, and flopped back against the pillow. "We won't be long," Raven said before opening a teleportation portal for Cyborg and herself. As soon as the two disappeared into the darkness, Robin closed his eyes, hoping his normally restless mind would grant him at least a few moments of sleep.

But before long, the brightness against his closed eyelids faded to almost complete darkness. Robin frowned, figuring it was at least an hour or two before the sun would begin to set. Opening his eyes, Robin scrambled out of bed and walked over to the window. A thick plume of black smoke obscured the view of the sun. _Fire_, Robin quickly realized, a chill slithering down his spine. Was someone trying to burn down the Tower!

His fear was quickly diffused however, when he noticed the smoke was steady, stemming from a concentrated area. Racing down to the beach, Robin threw several ice disks toward the fire, encasing the flames in ice crystals. When Robin finally reached the scene, he noticed a molten lump at the center of the ice formation. Using a small ice pick and tweezers he had produced from his utility belt, Robin removed the lump. Upon examination, Robin noted several familiar marks that had belonged to the disk Starfire had stolen from the vault at the university.

Briefly, Robin eyes flickered over to the frozen fire and saw they held the shape of a star. _Cute_, he thought wryly. But he wondered why Starfire would burn the disk if she was returning to the possession of the Titans. Was Starfire breaking away from Slade? Was Starfire not even the one to cause the fire? Was Slade or someone else trying to make it look like the alien girl did it so Robin would fall into their trap? Robin gritted his teeth in irritation. He craved answers. As a teen detective he knew that questions needed to be asked, but he lacked the patience required for waiting for the pieces to come together.

Gripping the melted disk, Robin stalked back to the Tower and slipped into the garage, getting on his R-cycle. He raced out into the late afternoon determined to seek out Starfire or whomever had started the blaze. An hour of tedious searching passed before Robin spotted the teenage red head standing on the beach. Parking his bike ten feet away, Robin made his way toward her, growling under his breath as he walked.

"Hello Stalker," Starfire greeted, never taking her eyes off of the jeweled ocean, light from the sunset dappled onto the salty surface.

"Hello Starfire," Robin said, unable to keep the tension from creeping into his voice. Starfire turned toward the Teen Wonder, the barest hint of a smirk reaching her face. "I see you have gotten my message and indeed you have come alone." The smirk became a soft, genuine smile albeit still small. "I thank you for respecting my requests."

Robin said nothing. He studied the girl before him. Starfire was hovering above the coastline, the spray of the ocean hitting her boots but she took no notice. She was looking studiously at the waves, appearing to be deep in thought. Robin noted the way the sunlight hit her scarlet locks making it look like she was caught in a blazing halo. Just like the security photo. If he hadn't ever been in combat, fighting Starfire, Robin wouldn't have believed her to be capable of committing crimes, let alone work for Slade.

Robin mulled over what she had said mere moments ago._ I thank you for respecting my requests. _Either Starfire was a great actress or she was being truthful. He recalled in his research on the girl that she was of Tamaranean origin. Tamaraneans were an emotional race, they fought because of the passionate rage that fueled them and they flew because of the unbridled joy that they felt. Did Starfire feel joy as she committed crimes? Robin fought to keep his revulsion from surfacing.

"The day is dying," Starfire said softly. Robin lifted his gaze toward her face. He noted that her expression was slightly melancholy. "But a new day shall be born," Starfire continued in that same soft tone. "So the light will not be gone for long."

Robin thought about pointing out to her that the day wasn't necessarily dying, just the sun was moving to the other side of the world. Instead he decided to listen. "The sun is necessary to my people because we draw our energy from its rays," Starfire glanced at Robin. "Much like your Superman."

"Actually Superman is from Krypton," Robin corrected. "But yeah, the sun has the same effect on him."

Robin wanted to know why Starfire had melted the computer disk, but before he could get the reason out of her, Starfire spoke. "But the difference between Superman and I is that he uses his strengths for good while I use mine for wicked purposes." A hard smile worked its way onto her pretty face. "How I am able to fly is beyond me." Starfire dropped onto the sand, patting it as a gesture for Robin to sit next to her.

As Robin crossed his legs, Starfire went on, "Tamaraneans fight due to boundless confidence--righteous fury…" She trailed off and her smile became bitter. "What I do is most certainly not righteous." Starfire felt the usual anger at her actions. She slammed two flaming fists into the sand, glass instantaneously forming beneath her small hands.

Starfire jumped at the sensation of a gloved hand on her bare shoulder. She looked at Robin, blushing slightly for her childish actions. He looked back at her thoughtfully, "I think I know why you fight," he began. "You said boundless confidence. Maybe you are able to feel this confidence because deep down

you're hoping this will be enough for you to break away from Slade."

Starfire stared at the sky, watching as it steadily morphed from orange to royal blue, considering Robin's words. "Perhaps the reason why I am able to fly is because I wish to be like the sun. To escape. Yet as the sun merely slips to the other side of the world, I wish to be free for more than a few hours, I wish to be free of Slade forever."

Starfire looked at Robin. "There was another who had the same dream I have. Her name was Terra." Starfire's mentioning of the fallen Teen Titan ignited both a spark of anger and a wave of sadness within Robin. "Though I knew her for a mere few days, she was my friend." As she spoke, Starfire's demeanor changed. Her head bent, long scarlet hair hiding her face from view. Her whole being radiated sorrow.

"Even as Terra spoke of being proud for defeating Jump City's heroes, deep down she hated it. She wanted to be free…" Starfire shook her head. "But Terra was as I am now Slade's apprentice. His puppet, his _slave_." She spat the last word. Then continued softly, "Now Terra is free, never to be controlled by Slade or anyone again. She has become one with the earth. It was her gift and her curse."

Starfire looked back at the night's first stars peppering the dark. "Perhaps I shall become a star," she mused. She then laughed. "I am sorry Robin, this was not my intention, to keep babbling like so."

Starfire reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver computer disk. "I take it you realize that this is the correct disk?"

Robin took the flat object from her. "The one earlier," he began.

"Was a virus that would have hacked into your security systems and infiltrated your airways, vents I believe you call them, poisoning the atmosphere, killing you at a rate much faster than carbon monoxide," Starfire explained. Robin growled and clutched the disk.

"And on this?" He asked holding up the disk.

"Plans for the city's water passages." Starfire began. "Slade planned on releasing the poison into the water, eventually evaporating into the air creating a vicious cycle of poison."

She looked at Robin. "You were merely a prototype."

"You mean guinea pig," Robin spat. She smiled guiltily.

"Perhaps. However, now Slade is unable to proceed with his plans." A pause. "Well perhaps I should say he is unable to proceed _for now_."

Robin smirked and nodded. He made to leave when Starfire asked in a quiet voice, "Robin?"

He looked back at her. "Have you ever wished to be free? To have such a craving of independence that it overwhelmed your entire soul?"

Robin remained standing, trying to pick out the appropriate things to tell Starfire. He sat back down beside her, but kept his eyes on the now dark ocean. "Yeah, yeah I did have that desire to be free," Robin began. "Before I came to Jump City, before I met any of the Titans, I had a mentor. He was…_is_ a great hero. But as the years passed I became tired of being his sidekick, his shadow, so I broke away."

Starfire looked at him wryly and Robin became abashed, his face growing red. He stammered, "Sorry. I just realized that our uh, situations are uh, entirely different. Sorry."

"I do not believe your hero mentor had you on a 'collar and leash' so yes, our circumstances are opposite."

Silence lapsed between hero and criminal, Starfire angling her gaze to look at the stars. As his companion kept her eyes on the heavens, Robin studied the disk, twirling it over with nimble fingers. There were so many questions he wanted to ask the Tamaranean girl. He settled on one, hesitant in asking because he was sure it was to be a touchy subject for her but it was the one question that prodded his mind the most.

"Starfire?" His voice completely betraying his hesitation.

She turned to look at him. "Yes Robin?"

"H-how did you...why...?" Robin became angry with himself. He dealt with interrogating criminals many times before in the past. What was it about Starfire that made it so difficult for him to ask her a question?

Starfire smiled at him encouragingly. Swallowing he asked, "How did you come to work for Slade?"

Her smile became sad. "When I came to this planet, I was lost and alone. After many hours of wandering from my crash site, I stumbled across a building with bright lights and loud noise. I later learned that this place is a nightclub. Afraid to approach the people of Earth, I hid in a dark, dank corner waiting to seek out someone of authority. Two men came toward me. Their intentions were," she swallowed. "Not honorable. I was rescued by a boy not that much older than you," Starfire said as she eyed Robin speculatively.

"He carried me to a hospital where I was treated for my wounds. I found out the boy's name was Franklin." Here, Starfire blushed. "He became my boyfriend. I lived with him for a time, but during my stay with Franklin, he disappeared for hours at a time during the night." She barked a bitter laugh. "I should have known what he was up to, how I despise my naiveté."

Robin interrupted, having a hunch he knew where this was going. "But you were so new to Earth. How could you have possibly understood that Franklin was up to no good?"

Starfire looked at Robin straight in the eye and said, "Evil is an intergalactic aspect. It cannot be avoided no matter where one goes." She continued with her tale. "Franklin claimed to be attending evening classes at the local college. Naturally I believed him. One night when Franklin came home from his 'class' he had been severely wounded, blood dripping from his injuries. I ran through the streets in a panic, carrying Franklin's limp form in my arms. I managed to reach the hospital, but barely, Franklin's breathing had become shallow. The doctor treating him doubted that he would live though the night.

"Desperate, I begged the doctor to do everything he could to save Franklin. I told him that I would do_ anything._ If only I had known what I was getting myself into. As you can probably figure out, the doctor was Slade, Franklin his lackey. I cannot remember what it was that Franklin had done to betray Slade. Perhaps it was for harboring me."

Starfire's voice grew thick. "Franklin paid the ultimate price. As to why Slade kept me, not only was I indebted to him, but I suppose once my catatonic state over Franklin's death passed, I was of use to him because my powers were restored and his apprentice had been disposed of." She winced at the choice of words she used for her fallen friend.

"I am afraid," Starfire admitted. " I am afraid of losing myself. I fear that soon I shall lose my identity as a person working for Slade and become nothing more than a tool. I do not want that but I do not know how to break free." She then realized why she was comfortable talking to Robin and for such a prolonged period of time. It was because around him she knew she would never lose her identity as individual, as a living being. He merely listened and wasn't judgmental. At least not on the surface anyway.

She was startled to find that was sitting so close to her. Robin looked at her intently. "You're not a tool Starfire. You're not someone's possession and you never will be."

Starfire realized too late what was happening,. "Robin," she began sadly. "You--" She was silenced by a pair of soft, warm lips covering her own. Swallowing her tears, Starfire gently kissed him back. The kiss was brief, ending when Starfire pushed Robin back. "Robin, I have told you this before," she said mournfully, "You cannot save me."

Robin didn't say anything, but lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger, kissing her again. He then clamped his hands around her arms to prevent her from moving away. Starfire knew that she could easily escape his grasp but decided that she no longer cared. Throwing caution to the wind, Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and kissed him back with fervor. Robin deepened the kiss, dropping one arm to wrap around her waist, his free hand snaking into her thick locks.

Once again Starfire pulled away. "Robin I'm sorry," she said, grabbing his hand. "But I cannot. We cannot do this," She laced their fingers together and raised them to eye level. "A relationship, _love_ is so precious but," she shook her head. "But with Slade out there and me under his control, there's so much at risk…"

"I'm a hero Star," Robin said. "Heroes fight and they fight for what's right, I'll get you out of this, promise."

"You cannot promise me that," Starfire answered. "It is too big of a promise and promises break so easily. But it is alright." She nodded, sure of herself. "Everything will be fine eventually."

She looked down at their joined hands, then looked at Robin. "One last time," She whispered. Running her fingers through Robin's hair, Starfire pulled him in for a tender kiss, conveying all of the emotions, that she, as an apprentice of Slade was forbidden to feel.

Pulling away once again, Starfire closed Robin's fingers over the computer disk. Looking at him, peering so intensely at him, seeing past the barrier of the mask, Starfire whispered, "Goodbye."

* * *

As Starfire flew into the starry night, Robin stared pensively after her for a moment or two before hopping on the R-cycle and headed back to the tower. _"I have _got _to find a way to save Starfire. She doesn't deserve this, she _never _deserved this."_

As Robin wracked his mind for ways to take down Slade without jeopardizing Starfire's life, he pulled into the garage belonging to Titans Tower.

When Robin entered the OPs room, he was bombarded by Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Where have you been man?!" That was Cyborg.

"Yeah dude, we come back from kicking Cinderblock's butt and when we went up to the infirmary to go check on you, you pull a Houdini!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how worried Raven was?"

Said empath rolled her eyes. Focusing on her leader and friend she asked calmly. "You went to see Starfire, didn't you?" Before Robin could respond, the boys rounded on him.

"You saw Starfire? Do you have any idea how dangerous she is?!" Cyborg demanded. "She's the one who put you in the infirmary in the first place! You could've been killed!"

Robin was relaxed as he answered his irate teammate. "Starfire made no show of attack the whole time I was with her."

"She could've been talking you down, making sure your guard is down for a later attack," Cyborg pointed out. "She is a pretty girl, she could've tried to exploit some weakness."

"You watch too many Disney movies," Robin growled. "Listen to yourself. Starfire could've attacked me. Could _have_. But she didn't. Starfire did all of the talking, I hardly said a word. She's trapped, helpless. She's Slade's slave!"

He directed his next statement to Beast Boy. "You as well as I should know that she doesn't deserve this." Robin swung his glare back to Cyborg. "Besides, had Starfire lured me into a trap, wouldn't I just be a body in the street by now?"

Robin looked at Raven, his tone becoming slightly softer. "Besides, what villain would genuinely care if she had harmed her adversaries and be upset by it?"

"The sick ones who are disappointed that their adversaries are no longer fun and are out of commission," Beast Boy said in a surprisingly monotonous tone. He was still recovering from the sting of Robin's subtle mentioning of Terra.

"Wouldn't they just kick them while they're down?" Robin asked rhetorically. "Finish them off? If that's the case, then why are we all still standing here?"

When none of the other Titans contested Robin's words, the leader muttered, "I'm going to bed." As he whirled to face the door, Raven spoke. "Robin, what's that in your hair?"

Frowning slightly, Robin rifled through his jet black spikes, pulling out a long piece of red thread. He stared at it, the beginnings of a conjecture overwhelming him. Robin raced to the lab, with shaking hands, he placed the thread on a slide, nearly shattering the small rectangle of glass. Adjusting the powers to reach one hundred, Robin peered through the eye piece of the microscope. It was just as he thought.

"She was wired?!" Cyborg yelled.

"Dude, of course she was wired." Apparently his team mates had caught up with him. "But Rob," Beast Boy began. "If you're saying there was no fight between you two, then how come you have her wire?"

Robin thought back to the kiss that couldn't have been more than an hour ago. Starfire was looking down at their clasped hands, then ran her delicate fingers through his hand before kissing him. The kiss must have been a distraction as she intertwined the wire with his hair. He wondered briefly as to where the wire had been located on Starfire then remembered running his own hands through her hair. The wire must have come loose.

"Yeah, she was wired," Robin started, a triumphant smirk beginning to etch itself upon his face. "But now we know where to find her!"

"Wonderful," Raven said in her monotone, an underlying hint of sincerity. "But do you have any idea how to stop Slade?"

Robin's smirk faded and his expression became so serious it was reminiscent to that of his former mentor's. "I'll find a way," he began. "I promised Starfire I would save her. She doesn't believe me but I'll get her away from Slade's grasp by any means possible."

* * *

Starfire soared, dipped, curled and arced her way through the evening skies. She wasn't surprised by the fact she was flying, and not plummeting to the ground out of the fear of Slade punishing her. Her love for Robin kept her buoyant as she sailed across the starlit darkness. Oh sure, a kernel of rationality deep within the recesses of her conscious pointed out that it might not be possible for her to stay with the Teen Wonder, but Starfire merely silently shushed the voice and continued to fly back to Slade's lair, dredging up as much righteous fury she could muster, preparing herself for her master's wrath.

Laughing, Starfire twirled through the laser cannons and waltzed past the flying daggers. She landed soundlessly, the weight of the exchange about to take place came to light. Yet Starfire held her head up high, shoulders squared, refusing to let fear or trepidation affect her stance. She walked, not only with the boundless confidence that came with rebellion, but was buoyed by Robin's (if forbidden) love for her.

"So tell me Starfire," Slade began upon his apprentice's entrance. He kept his gaze on the "snow-filled" videoscreens. "What have you learned about Robin?"

Find some other hussy to flaunt her feminine wiles Slade," Starfire declared brazenly. "I am through."

Slade chuckled, a near muted sound. "I beg your pardon, but I thought you said--"

"I did not trip up in my speaking," Starfire interrupted. "And your hearing is not damaged. Get yourself another girl, I'm through."

"And what pray tell my dear," Slade began. "Possessed you to believe you to believe that you are free to take your leave?" Slade's laughter became louder. "You work for me, you belong to me. You. Are. _Mine_."

Starfire fought to suppress a shiver as she hissed, "I belong to no one Slade. You took me in because I was broken and you saw I was of use to you."

Starfire rose in the air, her clenched fists encased in blazing orbs of emerald. "I know better now, I am stronger now and I am no one's tool!" She let loose a star bolt, the alien energy just barely missing the villain's head. She continued to speak in a low, deadly whisper, "I can destroy you."

Slade remained unfazed during his apprentice's little rant. He smirked underneath his mask. "You do have the power to destroy me Starfire, but you don't have the heart."

Irked at his observation, Starfire snarled before unleashing a larger star bolt, this one clearly aimed at Slade's head. When the smoke cleared, Starfire saw to her annoyance that Slade had avoided her attack. Before her lips could form the first syllable of the Tamaranean curse she had in mind, Starfire found herself in a choke hold.

"You cannot touch me, Little Girl," Slade snapped. "No apprentice has ever surpassed this master before, don't think you'll be the first!" He threw Starfire across the room.

"You cannot break me," Starfire gasped as she struggled to rise. "Besides, O oneness," Starfire continued acidly. "You cannot beat Robin. He has no weaknesses! And he's gonna...!" Starfire flinched when she lifted her gaze and saw Slade looming inches away from her face.

"I believe he does have a weakness my dear," Slade ran a gloved hand through Starfire's hair increasing her desire to scream. "I truly believe he_ does_."

* * *

I gotta be honest, while the majority of this story is mine, I did reference a lot of sources that aren't mine. Starfire's personality at the end of this is based off a movie I love. Points to those who can figure it out! The thread in Starfire's hair that was a series of microchips is a concept taken from a Justice League novel and was actually used to protect Wonder Woman. Franklin, Starfire's boyfriend was actually from the comics universe. A brief synopsis of his story is that he was hired by the H.I.V.E to infiltrate the Titans and discover their secret. He was eventually murdered by his employer due to a falling out. So, no, no connection to Slade whatsoever...that I know of.

This story also isn't done. It might be continued into another chapter, I just don't quite have an ending for this. If anyone has any suggestions let me know please!


	2. Retribution

My Dark Angel

Disclaimer: No ownership of Teen Titans

I dedicate this chapter to Star of Airdrie, xrobxstar, Quiet Corners, Guiding Ivory, contagiousCHRISTian, Berry Drops, Somewhere In Time and karinchanx3

* * *

Chapter 2: Retribution

Starfire fought to swallow her revulsion as she blasted Slade with her eyebeams. "You would do well to keep away from me!" The enraged Tamaranian roared. She took to the air and proceeded to unleash a torrent of star bolts that fell onto Sade. Yet he was a being who was to never to be deterred. He leaped up, dodging the falling orbs of green energy. Pushing off of a wall, Slade reached out and grabbed Starfire by the throat, slamming her into the bricks. As Starfire struggled to get away from Slade and regain her breath, she faintly registered a clicking sound._What..._As her master threw her into the ground, Starfire sucked in air with a rattling gasp. She placed her fingers on her throat and felt metal. Her eyes fell onto a piece of shattered glass and saw a ring of black metal decorated with what could only be described as computerized chips. _A collar?! _Starfire's mind screamed.

"I am not an animal!" Starfire screamed. "It is you who is the--!" Her sentence was strangled into an abrupt hiss of pain as she felt tiny points of metal sink into her skin. There wasn't enough damage caused to cause blood to spill, but an inwardly terrified Starfire wondered what the metal _would _do.

She saw a control in Slade's hand and tried to formulate a plan to get the controller away from him before his finger pressed the button the first time. The look in his eye dared Starfire to make a move. She remained on the floor, one hand behind her back, letting the beginnings of a star bolt form, fueled by the righteous fury that swelled within her being. Starfire stood, hurtling the star bolt with a battle cry. The blast struck Slade in the abdomen. As he crashed into several computers, he pressed the controller's button.

Pain. Pain beyond any pain the Tamaranian could imagine. Pain that she hadn't felt in years, surged through her body, it soon crumbling to the floor. Her body convulsed as wave after wave of pain lanced through, every fiber of her being felt as if it was being ripped apart.

Throughout the building, a bloodcurdling scream could be heard.

* * *

Robin flew down the stairs, albeit with the grace of a penguin with two left feet, but that was due to his anxiety and his team knew it.

"Whoa, Robin!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Slow down man! Relax! We're gonna find her."

"I don't have time to chill or slow down Cyborg," Robin snapped.

"But you need to make time to breathe," Raven stated seriously.

"Yeah dude! She can't have a corpse rescue her!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

As the Boy Wonder gave him a wry smile, Raven quipped. "You know what a corpse is?"

"Hey, I've picked up quite a few things from Wicked Scary: Attack of the Zombie Surgeon," Beast Boy defended.

"Alright team," Robin interjected. "Cut the chit chat and return your jokes to the triple W. We've got a life to save." He got on his R-cycle and revved the engine.

"Whoa, whoa Rob," Cyborg protested. "How on Earth are we going to find Starfire?"

Robin held up a hand-held G.P.S. "I put a tracker on the mid-back of her uniform when we fought at the university." He smiled ruefully. "I guess she wanted me to find her."

Cyborg nodded and headed over to the T-car. As he opened the door, he looked at his friend and said, "Lead the way."

Nodding, Robin drove out of the garage. He felt the gentle probing on his mind signifying Raven was opening their mind link. "_Remember Robin. Breathe." _The empath gently reminded him.

The leader took a deep, shaky breath. Noting the shakiness of his inhale, Robin frowned. _Why am I so nervous? This is a rescue mission. I'm Robin, a Teen Titan. A hero. I've saved lives before, lives of those who are close to me and those who are complete strangers. So why is it so imperative that I don't make the most miniscule of mistakes?_

_Um, because you're in love with her?_

Robin allowed himself a small smile. _You're right, I'm in love with Starfire_. He felt the warmth of a rarely worn smile.

_So don't choke. _

Robin was about to reply when he felt a shiver rake down his spine. He gritted his teeth, hands clenching the handlebars tighter. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

He pressed down on the accelerator, leaning so far down on the bike until he almost became one with it. He heard Cyborg call out to him via communicator. "Yo Rob! You're burning rubber faster than me! I can barely see you man!"

"Something's wrong with Starfire," Robin responded. "I can sense it."

"I thought that was Raven's job, sensing those in distress," Cyborg said trying to lighten the mood.

Robin didn't respond, his gaze flickering from the road ahead of them to the G.P.S perched near the R-cycle's throttle, the scenery surrounding him blurring into a smeared work of watercolor designed by an irate artist. Within moments he came to a screeching halt in front of an abandoned warehouse, hardly hearing Beast Boy's joke about how Slade downgraded in hideouts. He unceremoniously tossed his helmet aside and raced ahead, not waiting for his team to catch up.

Breaking through the door, Robin was greeted by a series of corridors. He glanced down at the G.P.S he had snatched from the bike and started running down the northwest corridor. The beep from his communicator did not slow him down. "So, do we have a plan or should we let you rescue Juliet on your own Romeo?"

Robin sighed wearily, "Thanks for trying to lighten the situation Cy." He stopped in the middle of the hall. "I want you to try and find a back entrance, if there isn't one, make one. Raven, you take to the skies while Beast Boy, I want you to make an underground entrance. I'm sending you Starfire's location. If we can surround Slade, we'll stand a greater chance keeping Starfire safe."

Even as he spoke, Robin was skeptical about the truth of his words.

* * *

Starfire was on all fours, hair hanging limp in front of her face. She tried to calm her erratic breathing and gather her what was left of her rapidly waning energy. She desperately wanted to do nothing but collapse and sleep for a hundred years. She tried clawing at the collar still snapped around her neck. No luck.

"What's the matter slave?" Slade taunted. "Have you finally realized that you are nothing more than my puppet?"

Starfire rose, eyes blazing. "I am no one's slave!" She roared. Ripping a computer from behind her and letting it take on the green glow of her star bolts, Starfire hurled it toward Slade. Unfortunately it did not do much damage for the evil mastermind cleanly dodged it save for his uniform being singed.

He laughed, "Losing your touch are we my dear?"

Swallowing the bile that rushed into her throat, Starfire launched herself at Slade, a large star bolt in her hands at the ready. Forming a fist with the hand that was lit, she punched Slade square in the chest, a battle cry unleashed from her lips.

Slade went sailing, before crashing into a large support column, causing the ceiling to start caving in. His visible eye narrowing, he leaped up and charged toward his teenage apprentice, beginning a series of movements between the two, so careful and clean were their moves it was like a combat waltz, hard to tell who would come out victorious.

Finding an opening, Slade knocked Starfire back using a left handed upper cut. She landed with a painful grunt, inwardly cursing herself for becoming so weak. When had she exposed so much of her fear, making herself so vulnerable?

Was it when she fell, _truly _fell in love?

A shadow fell over her form, a black boot swiftly kicking her in the side causing her to cry out, believing one of her ribs to be broken.

Slade kicked her again, forcing her onto her back and placing his boot directly over her heart. He smirked. "How fitting, you're just like an insect."

"Starfire!"

Both villain and apprentice looked up to see Robin and the rest of the Titans standing in a hole blasted open courtesy of Cyborg's sonic cannon. Slade laughed again. "What perfect timing Robin, coming to rescue your princess? Or should I say damsel in distress?"

"Get away from her!" Robin barked.

Slade moved his foot off of Starfire's chest and dragged her up by her hair. "May I show you what this lovely addition to your lover's wardrobe can do?" He asked rhetorically, gently gliding a finger across the collar.

Robin gritted his teeth, a low growl sounding from his throat. "Don't you dare…"

"Oh I've dared," Slade said casually. "I've demonstrated to little Starfire over here what this thing can do twice. I don't think you'd like her to be demonstrated on for a third time."

"Robin," Starfire managed to whisper. "Get out of here. For all you know, this collar could wind up on your neck!"

"Hmm, that's not such a bad idea," Slade mused. "Perhaps you're not such a worthless little apprentice after all." Starfire cringed.

"Enough!" Robin snapped. He threw a birdarang, striking Slade's hand, forcing him to drop the girl. This moment prompted the Titans to attack, Cyborg charging in first and blasting Slade with his cannon while Beast Boy transformed into a tiger and swiped at the villain. Starfire took advantage of this and crawled out of the way, knowing her energy was being close to depleted. She was startled to find Robin kneeling next to her pulling out a miniature metal pick.

"Hold still," He whispered. Nodding, she froze, as if perched on a rooftop during one of her many crime sprees. Carefully, Robin picked the lock, letting the collar fall away from Starfire's throat. She smiled gratefully at him as she rubbed her throat, wincing as she noted her skin was still tender.

The two turned to the ongoing fight, Raven attempting to seal Slade away in a prison of darkness, but he knocked the empath away before she could finish saying "Metrion". As Beast Boy darted over to check on her, Robin and Starfire joined the fight.

"You know Robin," Slade hissed. "Life would be so much easier if you just gave this charade as a Teen Titan and join me. You wouldn't have to worry about Starfire for she would be at your side for always."

"I will never join you Slade!" Robin spat. "And Starfire won't be here for much longer either."

"Step aside Robin!" Starfire called out. "While I thank you for coming to my defense this is _my _battle! I am to fight Slade _alone_!"

Frowning with worry, Robin complied, just barely dodging a barrage of star bolts aimed at Slade. Through the green haze, Starfire delivered a powerhouse kick, knocking Slade's head back and sent him flying. He twisted his body and landed in a crouch. "It's good to see your moves are becoming less sloppy apprentice," Slade purred.

"I am your apprentice no longer!" Starfire yelled. She also crouched, sweeping out her leg and knocking Slade onto his back. Letting herself be swathed in emerald light, which grew with such blazing intensity, the aura was tinted with a golden hue. "This is where you meet your end Slade!"

The energy mass left her and rocketed toward Slade, enveloping him in its heated claws. He roared in pain, a long, nearly animalistic howl before collapsing to the floor, immobile. Starfire gave a weak, self-satisfied smile mixed with a hint of weariness. Yet her triumph when a look of pain crossed her own face, pain stemming from her heart and flowing outward. Her breathing came in labored, erratic gasps. She could barely feel her body crumble to the ground, her limbs seeming to be nonexistent. With a great deal of effort she placed a hand on her neck, the skin feverish. Pulling her hand away, she saw a wet, violet substance tingeing her blood. Poison.

As her eyes fluttered closed, Starfire barely registered Robin crying out her name.

Shock, confusion, and absolute terror swept through Robin as he ran over to Starfire, kneeling beside her fallen form, gently gathering her into his arms, cradling her as though she was made of pure water, one wrong movement and she would dissolve into a million beads of liquid.

Having been left to deal with Slade, Raven created tendrils of darkness that slithered around the criminal mastermind, their glow signifying that they were locked in place. Beast Boy then transformed into a pterodactyl and took Slade's limp form away heading toward the Jump City Precinct.

Meanwhile Cyborg and Raven flinched and cringed at the sound of their leader's choked sob, turning to see Starfire lying motionless in Robin's arms. The only sign of life was the ragged breaths she took, her eyes closed making her have the appearance of a princess in an enchanted slumber. Robin stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, his touch causing her to stir. "Greetings," she murmured. She hissed slightly as pain was slowly recognized by her receptors.

"Raven?" Robin asked quietly, never taking his eyes off of the girl in his arms. "Do you think you can heal her?"

"I'll heal her to the best of my abilities," Raven said as she glided over to the pair. "The rest will be up to her."

As the empath worked, Starfire gently shook Robin's arm, a lost expression on her face. "Robin? Why am I so cold? I do not understand, Tamaranians do not get cold." She whimpered as a shiver wracked her body. It was as if someone had taken the winds of winter and wrapped them around her body like an ice blanket, the cold slowly seeping through her skin and settled over her core.

Robin frowned, tightening his grip on Starfire, completely unsure of what to do. Deep within his mind, a kernel of the truth sparked. But he refused to acknowledge it. He didn't want to think that Starfire dying was a possibility.

"She's a Tamaranian Robin," Raven stated. "She needs sunlight to be completely healed."

Cyborg glanced at the digital clock built in his arm. "It's six-thirty a.m," he reported. "Sun's up. She can still be saved." Gathering Starfire in his arms, Robin raced toward the roof, praying feverishly that she would live. He wasn't ready for his angel to leave him.

As he ran, Starfire went limp, she groaned. "Slade was…right…" She whispered. "No…ap…prentice…can…surpass…him."

Robin tried to keep the mood light. Why was the journey to the rooftop endless?! He forced a chuckle. "If by surpass you mean beat, well, I did."

Starfire found the energy to raise her head and stare at him, "You did?" Her eyes were wide with wonder.

He nodded. "Mhm, and in a way, so did Terra. You as well Starfire."

She sighed. "If you say so,"

Though she could feel the sunlight that seeped in from the cracks in the crumbling hideout, her energy was still slipping, that frightening feeling that accompanied the cold was still present. Yet Starfire was also content by the fact that she was in Robin's arms. However there was still something she needed to address.

"Robin?" She whispered.

"Yeah Star?" Exhaustion was creeping into his voice and it had nothing to do with the weight he was carrying as he ran.

"Promise me….. that you will…. not forget me...but also that...you will not dwell on my passing..."

Robin fought the tears that flooded his eyes and nearly gagged on the lump that formed in his throat. "Star," he began, a hard edge to his voice. "You are not going to die."

"Perhaps you are correct," Starfire replied. Her eyes slowly closed. "But…my death is still a possibility…you cannot…shun that thought Robin…please…promise me…you won't let it…consume you either…"

Robin didn't reply right away for he saw the entrance to the roof. Carefully shifting Starfire in his arms, Robin threw a bomb at the door, blowing it outwards. He raced out onto the roof, his panic increasing twofold as he felt Starfire relax even further. He laid her down in the middle of the concrete field where she would receive the most sunlight.

For an agonizing long time as he knelt to her, her chest moved with slow, minute motions. At one point it seemed like her breathing had ceased. Robin didn't think he could take it anymore. He slumped over her form and let the tears fall, not bothering to wipe them away nor soften the sobs that wracked his chest.

"C'mon Star," Robin pleaded, voice nearly inaudible. "Please…don't give up on life. Don't…don't leave me."

Above them clouds shifted, increasing sun exposure to the world. Gradually, Starfire's breaths increased, coming in as large, ragged gasps filling her grateful lungs with fresh oxygen. The sunlight began to eradicate the pain, letting strength in.

She felt the heaviness of exhaustion lift away, leaving her feeling renewed. At the sound of her stronger breathing, Robin's head shot up. He watched her stir with bated breath.

It took Starfire a bit of effort to open her eyes, but she did so, looking into the face of Robin, tears running unchecked over his relieved smile. Managing a smile of her own, Starfire lifted her hand and began to wipe his tears away. He clasped her hand with his own, leaving it against his face.

Starfire floated up, coming to rest against his chest, his arms wrapping around his waist. Raising her head, she was able to kiss the remainder of Robin's tears away. Bending his own head, Robin captured Starfire's lips with his.

"You're okay," he whispered after pulling away. "You're okay." A chuckle escaped from his lips. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, half-laughing, half-sobbing. Starfire wrapped her arms around him, softly singing a Tamaranian lullaby dredged up from her memory. "You were wrong," Robin murmured into her neck.

Starfire frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You said you couldn't be saved. But I did save you."

She smiled. "Yes, you did."

Their tender moment was interrupted by Cyborg. "I'm guessing the little lady is alright?"

Robin nodded while Starfire looked up at the hybrid and smiled.

"That was pretty awesome, the way you attacked Slade like that," Cyborg said.

"After being under his 'apprenticeship' for so long and with you all coming to liberate me from his control it was the least I could do," Starfire replied.

"The most you could do is eat Beast Boy's tofu for a month," Raven quipped.

"Hey!" Beast Boy whom had returned from the police station protested. Then he grinned. "Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

The group laughed, Starfire included. Then she became remorseful. "You are going to take me to jail now, aren't you?" She asked quietly. The atmosphere became serious. Robin sat up, tightening his grip on Starfire. Sensing his distress, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Robin, this is for the best."

"We never said you were going to jail," Raven said. "You're not inherently evil and clearly did not want to be a part of Slade's plans. You could come with us and start over as a Titan."

Knowing that Robin would be all for it, Starfire looked to the other male Titans. "Will you accept me whom you have labeled as a criminal and villain into your home?"

"It's like Raven said, you're not inherently evil," Cyborg stated. "It's going to take some getting used to, I won't lie to you about that, but Robin told us why you worked for Slade. You were lost, hurt and he trapped you. As long as you're willing to leave the life of crime behind, I say welcome to the Teen Titans."

"Hey, as long as you're willing to eat tofu for a month, I'm in," Beast Boy joked. After receiving a slap on the back of his head from Raven, the changeling hastily added, "No seriously! I want her on the team!"

Robin stood, not giving Starfire a welcoming speech, instead he merely offered his hand to her. Starfire looked at Robin's outstretched hand, then at all of the faces of the other Titans, Though she was physically whole, her soul still harbored deep, festering wounds. These were the people she knew could help her heal and make her feel safe and loved. No longer would she be a puppet.

Starfire placed her hand in Robin's.

* * *

Ugh, I'm not sure if this is any good. I know everyone wanted me to update this, which is what I've done, but I feel like I've let you guys down. I was in an irritated state of mind when I started this. I'll leave it up and if you guys have any suggestions, don't be afraid to speak up. I might do a third chapter or a separate one shot, but that'll be it for this My Dark Angel "world."


	3. Exhale

My Dark Angel

Chapter 3: Exhale

Here we go, the final chapter of this fic. I have to say, I'm very proud of it, and very thankful for all of the wonderful feedback. A very big thank you goes to Star of Airdrie whom gave me support and suggestions throughout the whole of this fic.

* * *

Metal graced paper, the sound of a pen scratching its way across parchment. Slim fingers grasped a dip pen and slipped it under the surface of ink before lifting it up and resumed creating a path on the paper. Emerald eyes narrowed slightly in concentration as their owner continued her work. A full lower lip was trapped under white teeth as scarlet hair spilled forth, slightly obscuring vision before it was impatiently swatted back. The writer didn't even jump as a knock resounded in the otherwise silent room.

"May I ask whom it is that is requiring permission to enter my bed chamber?"

"It's me." The writer allowed a gentle smile to grace her face.

"You may enter."

A soft "whooshing sound" much like the whisper of a breeze, signified the visitor had entered. Robin casually strolled over toward Starfire's desk. "Hey Star," he greeted. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright, usually I'm the one holed up in my room."

Pausing in her work, Starfire spun in her chair to meet the slightly concerned gaze of her boyfriend. She let out an exasperated sigh before shooting a sheepish grin. "Forgive me Robin, I suppose I have become accustomed to being in solitude when working with…" Her grin faded as her voice trailed off. Her form seemed to deflate as sadness set in.

Hardly a second passed before Starfire found herself in Robin's arms. "Hey," he whispered. "It's okay to get upset. These memories aren't going to go away for quite sometime. You and I both know that. I've been there before, remember?" Robin felt her nod against his shoulders before her arms made their way to rest against his back.

Starfire exhaled, deep and slow, Robin feeling her lithe body sinking further into his arms. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, her lips tickling his skin as she murmured, "Thank you Robin, I needed that."

The Teen Wonder smiled, "Anytime Star." He took note of the writing on her desk. "In need of a diary?"

Leaning back to look Robin in the eye, Starfire shook her head. "No…those are…not quite meant for a diary, but I am also not ready to share them with anyone."

Robin nodded. "Understandable."

Starfire continued. "These are part of a Tamaranian tradition I remember my mother doing. She would write as a way of cleansing herself, by placing her inner demons on paper. After which, she would usually be so much happier. It has been said that this ritual was performed by using one's blood as ink. Yet, I preferred using the "blood" of this planet." She gestured toward the inkpot. "This was created by pressing raspberries I found in the cold box called a 'fridge'. I did not use too many, perhaps ten or fifteen," she added hastily.

Robin grinned. "That's fine Starfire. It sounds like a very cool tradition."

Starfire frowned. "But it does not require one to become cold."

"Oops," Robin said. "Sorry Star, I forgot, you haven't quite picked up the lingo we use here in America despite being here for a few years. Cool can also mean really interesting."

She blushed. "I see, thank you for correcting me." She then became worried. "Are you certain I have not become a burden to you?"

"Never Star."

"And what of the other Titans?"

Robin became thoughtful. "Beast Boy I can easily tell is warming up to you, he's pretty easy going and I think you won him over when you tried his tofu." He chuckled at the grimace that formed on his girlfriend's face.

"Raven is too because she is the one who was most supportive of me going after you while you were in Slade's grasp." He looked at Starfire sidelong, worried that she would curl into herself after his mentioning of her former master.

Yet he needn't have fretted for Starfire smiled. "I do like Raven and enjoy our meditative periods when the sky turns to dusk." She sighed happily. "Such a beautiful time of day, though not nearly as glorious as sunrise." She then became curious. "What about Cyborg? He is not entirely indifferent toward me but…"

"He's just cautious," Robin answered. "As the older brother figure of this team, he's protective but that doesn't mean he'll shun you if you need help. Cyborg's always willing to lend a hand." He smiled softly at Starfire. "Just give him time, soon he'll be one of your best friends."

Starfire nodded once. "I trust you Robin."

Robin merely grinned.

* * *

Raven and Starfire faced a beautiful sunset as they meditated, legs folded into the lotus position, the latter bobbing in midair as the former simply floated. "Azarath Metrion, Zinthos," the pair chanted, Starfire welcome to use Raven's mantra for meditative purposes.

As she meditated, Starfire relished in the feeling of unwinding, serenity suffusing itself within her bones. The warmth of the sun left soft kisses on her face, a soft smile appearing. Within her mind's eye, memories began to unravel like a silent film.

The memories started out vivid and in full color. Starfire saw Slade, the…man…if one could call him that, Starfire would have to ask Robin for a better word later…was correcting the various stances and fighting techniques she was learning, thoroughly impressed when she began to incorporate the fighting styles she had picked up from the warlords of Okaara. These were the safest memories of Slade Starfire had.

The image of Slade then morphed into a boy with quite a pale pallor, skin almost chalk white. He had a mop of ebony hair though not nearly as unruly as Robin's locks. Some of his hair flopped over his eyes, only one cobalt orb exposed. _Frank…_

A pang of sadness touched Starfire as she looked at her deceased boyfriend's carefree expression. _I hope you are no longer in pain Frank, wherever you are. Goodbye…_

Frank's face then became much more feminine, less sculpted, but higher cheekbones and sapphire eyes that held a bit of a sparkle. Not quite flushed cheeks, but the skin had more color than Frank's did. Long blonde hair spilled over narrow shoulders. Terra.

_Hello my friend_, Starfire's internal voice was a whisper. _I am finally free Terra, and I need not have become a star to do so. The Teen Titans have taken me in, they are becoming like family to me._

Starfire became wistful. _I have done the bonding with Beast Boy, he misses you quite often. I have not been on this team for too long, but through powers of observation, I can see that Raven is slowly healing the wound in his heart. I am certain this is acceptable to you, is it not? _The Terra in Starfire's mind smiled gently and knowingly before fading, a new face replacing hers.

A boyish smirk beneath a mask of mystery. _Greetings Robin…_

Robin stepped forward, his body coming forth from the shadows. The smirk became a smile as he wrapped his arms around Starfire's memory self's waist. Robin leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Starfire felt warmth and affection flowing throughout her being. Before she could relish in more of Robin's unconscious company, she was brought back to reality by the sound of glass shattering.

Snapping her eyes open, Starfire scanned the Ops room and noticed three light bulbs overhead had broken. She turned to see Raven giving her a wry smile. "Uh, can you ease up on the lovey-dovey-ness Starfire? I'm an empath and if I'm too attuned to one emotion, things can get a little out of control."

Starfire grinned sheepishly. "I am most sorry for disturbing you Raven. I shall try to reign in my emotions, especially these 'lovey-dovey' ones."

Raven did not return the smile, but merely nodded, which Starfire had learned to be enough of a response from the empath. "Thank you."

Starfire faced the window and closed her eyes again. More memories appeared to her, only this time they were severely lacking in vibrancy, so faded and blurred, like a smeared watercolor painting. The first image was of a barren land, practically devoid of life save for a smattering of alien creature herds here and there. A large, complex castle loomed in the northern face of the land, balconies pocketing the dwelling's surface.

The scene changed to that of a nursery, a royal nursery to be exact, with a gilded cradle in the middle and an object most similar to a mobile hung from above. A woman entered the room, her face angelic and her statuesque form lithe. Soft auburn curls cascaded down her back, bright violet eyes were large and rounded. Smiling, she reached into a cradle and lifted out a tiny infant, whose fine wisps of hair matched her own, yet her eyes were that of emeralds. The baby gurgled happily as the woman cooed to her. _"My beloved Koriand'r," _the woman murmured.

_Mother…_

_The infant Starfire, known as Kori during her time on Tamaran lifted herself out of her mother's arms and floated toward the ceiling. Laughing herself, Kori's mother flew after her daughter and caught the baby in her arms again. Smiling, Kori took a large gold and ruby amulet that was hanging on a thin gold rope and promptly placed it in her mouth. Sighing lightly, a chuckle escaping her lips, Kori's mother gently tugged on the piece of jewelry removing it from Kori's mouth who then blinked her large emerald eyes before her lower lip trembled. Sensing a slight meltdown from her baby, Kori's mother began to rock her while humming a lullaby. Almost immediately, Kori yawned and closed her eyes. _

The next memory that came to Starfire was being bounced as a toddler on a man's knee. He was tall and muscular, but not nearly as tall nor muscular as her caretaker. This man must be her father. Surprisingly, his face had been blotted out,. Did she have no recollection of her father's visage at all?

Dimly, Starfire recalled a deep rich voice and a name. Myand'r. The name of her father? The only aspect of her father that truly stuck out was a silver head ornament. It framed his face and was close to being heart shaped, silver in color. This must be the Tamaranian equivalent of a crown. So this meant that her parents were rulers of the planet and she was a princess. Perhaps she would keep this newly relearned fact to herself for the time being. How she would broach that subject to her friends let alone _Robin, _Starfire had no clue.

Focusing hard on the memory before her, Starfire heard her father speak. "_Luand'r, has Komand'r returned to the palace yet?" _His voice was not completely hard, but tense and concerned.

Starfire frowned. Komand'r? Who was that? Komand'r…the name was so familiar, yet the person whom it belonged to was foggy in Starfire's mind. She felt as if that person held a vital key to who she was, yet they were out of her grasp.

She concentrated on the name. Perhaps her sibling? Brother or sister? The faint soprano voice of her mother pierced Starfire's musings. _"She returned to her quarters a little before moonset Myand'r." _She. Komand'r was the name of her sister. Definitely older, for if she were younger, Starfire had a feeling her father would be asking after her and not Komand'r.

Starfire tried picturing herself, only older. However the image she got was cast in shadow. She reached out and grasped at the shadowy form, shocked at the wave of sudden pain that lanced through her and seemed to strike her very being. She screamed, wanting desperately to let go, but found that she couldn't.

"_Starfire!" _Raven's sharp voice ripped through. "_Release the anguish and open your eyes! Everything will be alright."_

"_I-I can't," _Starfire whimpered, too overwhelmed by pain.

"_You have to try," _Raven insisted_. "You can feel my presence, that's a start. Let's try something physical. Can you feel Robin holding your hand?"_

"_Barely," _Starfire whispered. _"What is he doing here?"_

"_Your scream affected me and I too yelled," _Raven replied.

"_I apologize."_

"_It's not your fault," _Raven said. _"You're still not used to being around me and my powers. However what I want you to do is concentrate on Robin holding your hand. It should be able to help you leave your state of meditation and come back to us. And whatever you do,_ don't _forget to _breathe_." _

Starfire obeyed, taking long slow breaths, feeling her lungs fill with oxygen then slowly release it. She concentrated on Robin's hand, moving beyond the simple acknowledgement that it was there. She felt the softness of his green glove and the firmness of its grip. The emotions his hand alone seemed to be radiating.

Several heartbeats later, Starfire felt her eyelids lift. She winced at the sudden brightness of the sun and lifted a hand to shield her eyes. It was then that she noticed she was lying on her back. She looked at Robin, noting his immense relief. "Did I faint?" She asked.

"Raven asked me to lay you down," Robin said soberly. "She said it was to prevent you from going into convulsions due to the shock and stress you felt at whatever you saw."

"What did you see Starfire?" Beast Boy asked. The Tamaranian turned her head to look at him, surprised at how uncharacteristically timid his voice was.

"I saw people," Starfire replied. "People from my past." She started to get up, smiling gratefully as Robin assisted her. "And people from my present."

"Anyone in particular who could've caused such a reaction from you Star?" Cyborg asked gently.

She frowned in concentration. "I saw my parents, from many years ago. Memories I thought I would not have for I was barely out of infancy. They were alive and well, both my mother and father. I am not certain if this is the case now." She swallowed the tears beginning to form before continuing. "My father mentioned the name Komand'r. I inferred this name to be the name of my older sister, yet when I tried focusing on any memory of her, I got burned." She frowned, perplexed as to why that was. "I am unsure why."

"Maybe this Koma Ander person has psychic powers like Raven and she didn't want you to know because she's done some bad things and she's trying to protect her little sister from them." Beast Boy offered.

At the raised eyebrows he received, the changeling tried to defend himself. "What? It's just a speculation." Unfortunately the eyebrows were raised higher.

"You know what speculation means?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"Hey! I listen when you guys speak!" Beast Boy shot back. "Raven said it just last week!"

"You knew what I meant?" Raven's voice was dry.

"Not at first," Beast Boy admitted. "I did have to look it up…and anyway, shouldn't we be focusing on Star and why she got hurt?"

Raven and Cyborg turned back to Starfire who smiled. "I am fine fellow Titans, truly I am. Right now I believe it is time for patrolling and not be overly concerned about my well being, yes?"

"You're certain you're alright Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Yes Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. "Now let us make with the haste." She flew toward the exit, only to be halted by Cyborg.

"Wait, Starfire." She turned toward the cyber kinetic teen. "You don't have to refer to us as simply team mates anymore. We're your friends now. Don't forget that."

Starfire nodded and attempted to exit the main room a second time before being stopped by the alarm. She flew over to the monitor waiting patiently as Robin tapped a few buttons on the keyboard below her.

"There's trouble on the West End," He reported, pointing to a glowing red spot on the map he brought up.

"What kind of trouble?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not sure," Robin replied. "We'll find out once we get there. Titans, go!"

* * *

Upon arriving downtown the Titans were greeted with the sight of mass chaos. There were several car pileups, fallen trees, lamp posts and tangled wires. The wail of sirens mingled with the cries of terrified civilians filled their senses.

"X'hal," Starfire murmured. "What is going on?" She then spotted a group of meta humans, one manipulating fire, another using telekinesis, and third whose arms seemed to be made of vines, yet had the power to slice through an eighteen wheeler as though it were made of butter. Starfire's eyes went wide. "X-X-X'hal," she spluttered.

Robin was hardly one to be fazed. He began barking orders, "Raven! You take on--!"

"The telekinetic?" She asked dryly. Robin nodded and with that, the empath flew off.

Robin picked back up where he left off, "Cyborg! You handle the one with the vines, the pyrokinetic is mine. Starfire, I want you and Beast Boy to get the civilians to safety." The three remaining Titans nodded. "Titans, move!"

As Starfire and Beast Boy worked to get civilians a safe distance away from the battle site as quickly as possible, they maintained a watchful eye on their teammates. Within a matter of moments however, the battles were quickly finished. _They are not very skilled with their powers_, Starfire thought. _The abilities must be either newly acquired or newly inherited. _

She then noticed with great alarm one of the fallen teenagers charging at Robin with a gun in his hand, the muzzle cocked at the vulnerable leader. "Robin!" She screamed. "Look out!" Without thinking about it, she fired a star bolt knocking the gun out of the criminal's hand, grazing him in the process. Whipping around, Robin saw the fallen assailant and tackled him, effectively putting handcuffs on the boy at the same time.

Growling with frustration, the adolescent yelled out, "Bianca! Now!"

The Teen Titans stiffened in anticipation, shoulders tense and fists tightened. Robin gritted his teeth, his eyes slits. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle breeze that stirred up Starfire's long hair and rippled capes. Nothing was happening, but no one dared to breathe, not yet.

The boy yelled again, "Bianca! Where are you!?" Still, Bianca, whom Starfire believed to be female did not show.

Faintly, Starfire heard a cry. Refusing to leave herself exposed, Starfire began to slowly float backward, ears straining to pinpoint the location the cry for help came from. It appeared to crawl up from the alley that was to the southwest. Cautiously, Starfire spun around and flew over to the alley. "Hello?" She whispered.

A voice, almost like a pitiful whine answered, "Over here."

In the far right corner, Starfire saw a pale girl with short black hair and big, frightened sapphire eyes huddled on her knees. "Bianca?" The girl nodded. Trying to keep her voice authoritative yet not too intimidating, Starfire asked, "Why are you not assisting your friends?"

"They're not my friends," Bianca spat. "They're monsters. I'm a monster." A tear ran down her mud streaked face. "I don't want to do what they want me to do."

"How did you and the others come to be this way?" Starfire asked.

Bianca hesitated, "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Nodding, Starfire placed a hand on the girl's bony shoulder and led her out of the alley, the sight of her teammates putting the other adolescents in handcuffs and having them loaded into squad cars. She explained to Robin the current situation before helping the shaken Bianca into the T-car.

* * *

Bianca hugged the blanket Raven had given to her tighter around her shoulders. Both Robin and Starfire could see how hard life had been for the girl. In the light her face was pinched and wan, unwashed hair falling into her face. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

As Raven tended to the wounds that had been hidden from Starfire's sight, Robin asked, "What was it exactly that the other kids wanted you to do earlier?"

Bianca laced her fingers together, hanging her head. "My ability, my _curse _is very powerful, absolutely devastating. It would be easiest to show you my explanation."

Nodding, Raven gestured to the other two to join Bianca and herself. "Join hands," she stated. "Close your eyes." Once these instructions were followed, Raven murmured, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

When Starfire opened her eyes she saw Bianca standing in an empty field. Within seconds Bianca began to glow with a light that originated from where her heart would be then spread outward. As the light spread over her skin, she took on the look of space. A black foreground dotted with thousands of tiny stars and swirls of galaxies. Her eyes were devoid of any color, completely white. Twin trails of silver tears ran down her face. In an empty whisper she murmured, "This is what I'm cursed to do."

Bianca's surrounding aura grew to a blinding brilliance causing Starfire to wince. The light began to concentrate within Bianca's hand and with a flick of her wrist, she ripped open the sky above her, a jagged hole scarring the atmosphere. Immediately, Starfire felt a powerful suction pull her forward.

Struggling to resist the viscous vacuum, she barely noticed she had come out of her trance. She gasped for breath, deeply relieved to be unable to see the image.

"Scary, huh?" Bianca deadpanned.

Clearly still shaken himself, all Robin could manage to ask was, "How…?"

Bianca grimaced. "The other kids and I were classmates, not exactly on good terms, but classmates nonetheless." She looked away, "I should've known something was up with that new bus driver."

"We were taken to a facility and subjected to various 'treatments'." The girl's brow furrowed. "There are a lot of blank periods in my memory, perhaps I was forcing myself to not remember the damage I had caused."

Robin turned to Starfire and asked her in a low tone, "Does this sound like Slade to you?"

Starfire shot him a wry smile, "Yes, it does sound like Slade. Need I remind you of the schemes he's come up with?" She frowned softly, "However, the one thing Slade swore he'd never do is get involved in experiments."

"I don't know a Slade," Bianca volunteered. "But the man at the top is known as The Commander around 'campus'."

Starfire's frown deepened. Commander? "Do you mean Commander or Komand'r?" She asked.

Bianca returned her confused look. "Is there a difference?"

Starfire didn't answer, having barely heard the child. In her mind's eye she saw a girl whose posture was oozing confidence. Or perhaps it was arrogance. Her eyes were a deep, vivid purple. Long black hair, spilling like ink down her back. A smirk adorned her face. _Komand'r…_

Starfire felt the smoldering pain that she had faced earlier. _Burn… _

Barely, just barely she felt her body begin to crumble to the ground, the alarmed cries of Robin and Raven faint.

Darkness…

A world of soft white light greeted her eyes upon opening them. _Am I dead? _The light faded and gave way to reveal the inside of a spacecraft. Hearing soft sobs, Starfire's gaze fell onto a smaller version of herself. _Oh, a memory…_

_Kori struggled to reign in the tears that were falling freely from her eyes. She clawed at her wounds, digging her nails into the torn skin, trying to create physical pain to eradicate the emotional pain that flowed through her heart._

"_Causing yourself physical pain isn't going to help those wounds on your soul, Child," The soft chiding voice of Roxan'r pointed out. The young girl looked at the older warrior reproachfully. _

_Roxan'r merely chuckled, "No amount of pouting is going to help you out, Princess."_

_Kori's scowl deepened. "Do not call me that!"_

_The older prisoner raised an eyebrow, "Did I not hear correctly? You are Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, right?"_

_Kori sighed, dejected. "I don't know who I am anymore. The Psions and Gordainians alike treat us like we are like dirt. Worse than dirt, they treat us like we are troqs!"_

_Letting out another sobs, Kori once again dug her nails into her skin. Roxan'r reached forward and pulled her hand away. "Didn't I tell you that wasn't going to do you any good?" She gently admonished._

_Kori didn't respond, instead she merely tried to stifle her tears. Roxan'r sighed. She led the former princess over to the corner and held up a plate of meager rations. "Why don't you try eating something?" Kori picked up a shallow bowl of mashed x'korkis, the Earthen equivalent being mashed lima beans with something that could only be described as curry. She glared at the bowl in her hand and with a yell, flung the food against the wall._

"_Y'know, that was my food too," Roxan'r commented dryly. Kori didn't acknowledge her, she paced, yelling in Tamaranian. She was interrupted by the awful creak of the cell door opening. A large Gordanian guard stepped part way in, muttering a complaint about the stench of slaves earning a growl from the women in the room. He tossed in a new prisoner and slammed the door shut, a resounding clang ringing in Kori's ears. _

_Kori looked at the newcomer who was struggling to her feet, long black hair brushed against the floor. Once the girl's posture was straightened and her eyes opened, Kori gasped before running to hug the girl. _

"_Sister!" She squealed, hardly noticing that her sibling had gone stiff in her arms. _

"_Hello Koriand'r," Komand'r greeted, speaking through her teeth. _

_Kori frowned, looking at her sister quizzically. "Koma, what's wrong?"_

_Koma shoved Kori away, causing the child to fall to the floor. "I don't belong here!" She yelled. _

"_Well none of us belong here child," Roxan'r pointed out. "But we're all prisoners no matter what." The other female prisoners nodded their agreement._

"_She belongs here!" Koma spat, pointing at Kori whose eyes grew wide with alarm._

"_But sister! You cannot possibly mean that!" Kori cried. _

"_I can and I do," Koma shot back. _

_Kori was shaking, "I do not understand." _

"_Let me make it perfectly clear for you sister dear," Koma sneered. "I shouldn't be here, just you! I should've known those filthy Gordainians would have double-crossed me."_

"_Wh-what are you saying? It is you who is responsible for my being here?"_

"_That is exactly what I'm saying!" Koma exclaimed. "Ever since your birth I have been desperate to be rid of you. You're the reason our people hate me. You're the one who stole the crown from me!"_

"_H-how is this my fault?" Streams of tears fell silently down Kori's face._

"_Because you could fly on the day of your birth and my flight was delayed," Koma stormed. "The crown was passed over me to you!"_

"_B-but, these things were out of my control!"_

"_I don't care!" Koma screamed. "Ever since that day I have hated you and wanted you gone. When the golden opportunity for my wish to come true was in my hands, I thought I was finally free. But those bastards double crossed me and now I'm forced to be in this hellish place with you!"_

_Whimpering, Kori reached out to her sister in the hopes of making amends but the older girl slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me!" Then she smirked. "I guess this day won't be so bad, now I have the chance to destroy you with my own hands!" _

_Koma pounced, pinning Kori to the ground by her throat. Immediately the younger girl turned pale, her eyes wide with fear as she clawed at Koma's arms hoping to get her off of her. The women inmates rushed over, trying to free Kori. _

"_K-Koma!" Kori gasped. "S-stop! Plea…" Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Finally Koma's hands were pried from her throat. She struggled to pull in ragged breaths. _

_Koma spat on her little sister. "I hate you," she growled. "I will destroy you and everyone you care about!"_

_

* * *

_

Starfire's eyes snapped open. "Oh!" She gasped and sat up. Or, at least she tried to. She saw that her torso was held down by three thick straps, her limbs tied down to the bed she was lying on. She frowned up at Robin who had gone to her side. "Why am I restrained?"

"You were choking yourself while you were unconscious," he answered in a rough voice, beginning to unbuckle her.

She sighed. "Koma, my sister, was choking me in my memory." Running her fingers over her skin, Starfire noted how tender her throat was. Turning to Bianca she asked, "Bianca, have you managed to get a good look at your Commander?"

Bianca frowned thoughtfully, keeping a wary eye on Starfire's cool gaze. What had the Teen Titan seen while unconscious?

"The Commander does quite a good job of concealing his or her identity," Bianca began. "Hair is always hidden by a cap, sunglasses hide the eyes. The Commander's voice is gravelly." Looking directly at Starfire she asked, "Do you think your Komand'r is the Commander? What business could she have with Earth? I mean, you're an alien right? That's what I heard, therefore your sister would have to be one too…"

Starfire nodded, pondering. "From what I remember Komand'r, translated into Blackfire, craved power. I am the block that is preventing her from getting what she wants and now she is out to finish me. Why she is creating an army instead of coming to me directly is something I don't understand."

"I don't think she wants an army necessarily," Robin said grimly. "If the Commander _is_ Blackfire, then I think her goal is to create the perfect weapon." He swung his gaze to Starfire. "And clearly she knows her target is on Earth. Perhaps she means _all _of Earth."

"But Starfire is her sister," Raven said. "How does that make her the sole person to be in her way? What kind of power is she after?"

Starfire sighed, she had hoped this topic could have been delayed a little longer. She opened her mouth to explain but was cut off by Bianca.

"Wait," She looked petrified, she had picked up on the subtle glances she had received from the Titans while Robin was talking. "A-are you trying to say th-that _I'm_ the perfect weapon?" When the heroes hesitated to answer her, she cried, "You have to destroy me! No way am I going to harm the world!"

Raven lightly laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're not going to die," She said bluntly. "We will all get through this and you will come out of this alive."

Starfire nodded. "Raven is right. You need not die. We will shield you from the Commander and I suggest we go to the facility to confirm suspicions as well as rescue your peers."

She turned to Robin. "Robin, I respect you both as a friend and as the leader of this team, and shall follow your orders, but I ask you to grant me this one request." Robin arched an eyebrow, prompting her to continue.

"When it comes to the Commander, whether or not it is truly Blackfire, I ask you to let me take the Commander on." A sureness entered her voice. "The Commander is mine."

As the words left her lips, Starfire felt a weight leave her shoulders. She felt like she had an identity and purpose as an individual, not just someone's tool. She knew that there were gaps to be filled and questions to be answered, but what mattered to her most in those passing seconds was that not only was she Starfire of the Teen Titans, but Koriand'r, a daughter of X'hal.

* * *

Okay! This story is done at long last! Complete, finished. It seems like there's a sequel to be written, but I'm not entirely sure if that's going to happen. It's all up to you readers really. Please read and review!


End file.
